amores inesperados
by I LOVE COMIC
Summary: la vida de 6 chicas cambiara al entrar a un simple instituto ,todas son diferente tanto en vida como actitud, las coneta algo...un pasado que no saben y la musica, se uniran para descubrir cual es ese pasado ¿podrán descubrirlo con ayuda de sus amigos? celos, peleas, amistades, misterios, aventuras y musica (lo se ,lo se, MUY mal resumen lo cientoooooo T-T)


En un cementerio en una tarde lluviosa se encontraban 3 pequeños ,eran 2 niñas y 1 niño ,el niño era de pelo castaño y ojos color lima se veía de unos 8 años mas o menos usaba un traje a la medida negro, la segunda era de ojos color marones y pelo castaño claro y con un vestido negro simple y su pelo con una ligera bincha se veía de uno años , y la ultima que era la mas pequeña era de ojos café claro y su pelo era entre marrón y negro llevaba un vestido negro con una cinta en la cintura y su cabello recogido con 2 coletas se veía de uno años , se encontraban frente una tumba con una inscripción que decía "Leila Wistle amada esposa y madre D.E.P tu familia jamás te olvidara", el pequeño niño solo abrasaba a sus pequeñas hermanas que se arropaban en los cálidos brazos de su hermano

¿?: porque tiene que dormir hay y tan lejos de nosotros Cris? –pregunto la mas pequeña a su hermano mientras lo abrasaba -

Cris:- el joven no sabia como responder ante tal pregunta, no sabia como explicarle a su hermana que su madre ya no estaría con ellos y que había muerto, no quería que ella este mal asi que solo respondio un simple- asi dormirá mas comoda

¿?: y cuando volverá a despertarse? –siguió preguntando la pequeña curiosa-

Cris:-el solo se quedo mirando la lapida de su difunta madre conteniendo las lagrimas amenazando con salir, tenia que ser fuerte por sus hermanas, su padre…el sabia que no estaría mucho con ellos debido a su trabajo en la milicia asi que el tenia que cuidarlas el- ella….-no podía contenerse y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus pequeños ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor por la perdida de su amada madre- ella…

¿?2:-su hermana solo lo abraso con fuerza y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano tratando de no llorar pero era casi inútil ,ella sabia lo que pasaba ,su padre se lo había explicado pero aun asi no podía creer que su madre había muerto, que ya no volveria a estar con ella, miro a su pequeña hermana que solo los mira confusa, ella no sabia ni tenia idea de lo que pasaba-

¿?: porque lloras Sara?-pregunto con algo de tristeza y preocupación, su hermana no lloraba, era rebelde, caprichosa y terca, pero era su hermana, mas que su hermana su mejor amiga y no quería verla asi-

Sara: no estoy llorando boba ,es la lluvia que me esta mojando –con un tono 'enojado' y secándose algunas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, no quería preocupar a su hermanita menor, era lo único que le quedaba demás de su papá y su hermano mayor-

Un hombre de uno 30 y tantos años de ojos verdes y pelo castaño apareció cubriéndolos con un paraguas grande que cubrió a los 3 niños de la lluvia que los mojaba ,los niños levantaron la mirada para mirar al hombre que solo los miraba con una leve sonrisa

¿?: PAPÁ –la pequeña abraso a su padre con fuerza- como te fue? –le dirigió una sonrisa tierna a su padre-

Hombre:-le sonriso y la abraso- muy bien Joha ,vamos a casa –miro a los mayores que solo asintieron ,alzo a sus dos hijas menores y tomo la mano de su hijo y se dirigió hacia un auto negro ,abrió la puerta trasera y sus hijos entraton sin decir ni una palabra ,se sentó en el aciento del conductor y se dirigió a la casa, el viaje transcurrio en silencio de parte de sus hijos mayores, la menor solo jugaba con su peluche ,al llegar a la casa entraton aun en silencio- quieren comer pizza?-los 3 se miranron y asintieron- llamare por pizza y helado- la cena estuvo tranquila y muy silenciosa-

Jo: papá me puedes…-mostrando un pequeño libro de cuentos pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de su padre-

Hombre: dame un minuto cariño –haciéndole señas de que esperara y atendiendo la llamada- hola? Si general…si puedo atenderlo-saliendo de la cocina a su despacho serrando la puerta tras de si-

Jo:-la pequeña solo bajo la mirada algo triste, su hermana le toco el hombro y le sonrio con ternura-

Sara: lo ara mas tarde "si es que lo hace" –desviando un poco la mirada pensativa-

Cris: vengan niñas, yo les leo el cuento y las preparo para dormir –les regalo una sonrisa a sus hermanas y subió las escaleras a la planta alta de la casa, después de algunos juegos y asegurarse de que se habían lavado los dientes, las arropo y les conto un cuento para dormir, en algunos minutos los 3 niños estaban dormidos en la cama de su hermana menos-

**10 años después **

En una oficina con algunas medallas y decoración se encontraba un hombre de casi 40 años sentado en una sella al frente de 3 jovenes ,el primero era un chico de unos 18 años con ojos lima y cabello castaño estaban vestido con un uniforme militar oscuro, la segunda era una chica de casi 16 años de ojos color avellanas claros y peliroja vestía con el mismo uniforme que el muchacho solo que mas claro y ajustado un poco al cuerpo desarrollado ,la ultima era de unos 15 años de ojos café claros y su pelo castaño oscuros con algunos mechones rojos sangre llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás solo que era verde agua, el hombre los miraba cerios mientras que los jóvenes solo lo miraban inexpresivos ,finalmente el hombre hablo con voz clara y seria

Hombre: no puedo creer que hallan echo eso….otra ves –los 3 jovenes solo rodaron los ojos- cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no se metan en problemas? Porque siguen desobedeciendo?

Chica 1: ellos empezaron, que piensas que íbamos a hacer? Quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos nos molestaban William? –tratando de justificarse-

William:-solo suspiro y los miro cerios- son iguales a su madre –los 3 jovenes solo bajaron la mirada nostálgicos- y ya les he dicho que me digan papá o capitán

Chica 2: que sentido tendría eso? –se cruzo de brazos mientras se recostaba en el asiento que su padre le había asignado-

William: van a limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron en la cafetería –se escucho un leve "ahh" de fastidio de parte de los jóvenes pero su padre lo paso por alto- y otra cosa los cambie de escuela –se escucho un profundo "QUE?" que fue producido por los jóvenes- que los cambie…

Chico: si ,ya escuchamos, fue una pregunta retorica –se adelanto a decir interrumpiendo a su padre-

William: su nueva escuela se llama Sweet Amoris – entregándoles a cada uno una carpeta con la información necesaria- hai esta la información necesaria que deven saber, Cris quiero que cuides a tus hermanas

Cris: no tienes que decírmelo, las cuidare de todos modos

William: bien Sara no quiero que…

Sara: que haga bromas pesadas, era eso? –interrumpiendo a su padre-

William: si…bien y Joha no quiero enterarme

Jo: que golpee a nadie y no meterme en problemas…nos sabemos el discurso de memoria William ,la pregunta es con cual y a que hora uno de tus soldaditos nos llevara?

William:-el hombre solo arqueo una ceja mostrando algo de confusión a la pregunta de la menos de sus hijas-

Sara: a ver , aclaremos una cosa, sabemos como trabajas y JAMAS nos dejarías ir a una escuela en la que no este uno de tus soldados o alguno de sus hijos, conocemos esas tácticas

William:-suspiro resignado ,sus hijos lo conocían ,lastima que el no los conocía tanto- se llama Kentin Smith **(apellido inventado)**

Cris: espera…Smith? Hijo del general Smith? –sus hermanas lo miraron y luego a su padre como buscando una respuesta-

William: si…es el hijo del general Smith

Jo: nos quieres dejar en una escuela donde va el hijo único del general Smith? Dime que es un mal chiste

William: no, no es un chiste, iran con el a su nuevo instituto ,empezaran mañana, pueden retirarse- después de abre dicho eso los jóvenes salieron de la pequeña oficina-

Jo: no puedo creer que nos allá puesto en el mismo instituto que el hijo del general

Sara: no creo que sea tan malo

Cris: bromeas verdad? El general Smith es un loco de la ley y el orden, su hijo debe ser igual

Sara: no lo conoces, no sabes como es, además estamos en esta situación por tu culpa Cristian

Cris: mia? Yo que hice?

Jo: mm…déjame pensar…fuiste tu quien golpeo al niñito de papi

Cris: el estaba molestando y lo saben, yo dije que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, además Sara fue quien le tiro un pedazo de torta a la cara del idiota

Sara: pues yo no fue quien grito 'guerra de comida' parada en una mesa –mirando 'disimuladamente' a Jo que solo sonreía de medio lado-

Jo: en algo concordamos….

Sara y Cris: en que? –miraron confusos a su pequeña hermana, no entendían mucho de que hablaba-

Jo: en la parte que tiramos el trio de idiotas al tacho de basura –sus hermanos solo dieron una leve carcajada-

Cris: bien, será mejor irnos a casa, nana nos debe estar esperando y mañana tenemos que ir a ese instituto

Sara: quien diablos le pone a un instituto Sweet Amoris?

Jo: de seguro alguien patético y lleno de chicos patéticos

Cris: solo a papa se le ocurre meternos en una escuela asi, bien vámonos –dijo el joven mientras habría la puerta de un auto deportivo negro- súbete enana

Jo: deja de llamarme asi –subió al auto algo enojada por el comentario del castaño- tu no vienes Sara?

Sara: ire en la moto –dijo la chica colocándose un casco y subiendo a una moto color negra y verde oscuro- los veo en la casa –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de arrancar la moto dejando solo una nube de polvo , minutos después sus hermanos la alcanzaron a la casa, al llegar vieron a su hermana comiendo galletitas príncipe que eran sus favoritas con una anciana de alrededor de 60 años con pelo blanco como la nueve y ojos color lima

Jo y Cris: nana –gritaron mientras abrasaban a la anciana con una sonrisa-

Nana: como les fue?

Jo: ñe ,en resumen lo mismo de siempre, esos chicos nos molestan y William se enoja con nosotros ,aah y nos cambio de escuela –extendió su mano para robarle una galletita a su hermana la cual al darse cuenta golpeo su mano un par de veces –

Sara: son mías

Jo: au –fue lo único que dijo mientras se sobaba un poco la mano- pegas fuerte

Sara:-ella solo dio una leve carcajada y sonrío triunfante- que tienes Cris? –dijo mientras miraba al moreno que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno-

Cris: nada, porque preguntas?

Jo: porque estas callado y estas escribiendo

Cris: nada…solo algo que escribí

Sara: entonces cantala –sacando una guitarra criolla negra y dándole una roja a su hermana- nosotras te ayudamos

Cris: prometen que no se van a burlar?

Jo: promesa prometidamente prometida

Cris: ehh….esta bien –sus hermanas empezaron a tocar al ritmo que su hermano les había dicho y empezó a cantar

Una vez más siento la necesidad

De respirarte en los ambientes más oscuros

De desafiar las leyes de la gravedad

Falsa alegría cambiada por tu cianuro.

Necesidad de unirme al ghetto

De los que apelan a besarte

En escondites bien secretos

Con la locura como estandarte.

No te permito que me saques todo el hambre

Que me acostumbres a atar todo con alambre

Me das mil canciones de buena madera.

Cualquier estación para mi es primavera con vos

Pero cuando te vas...

Me dejás con la más dulce pena matándome adentro

Y un otoño vacío en el centro que sólo se llena

Con un poco más

De tu esencia en las venas.

Me pongo goma, me pongo parlanchín

Voy rebotando de Argentina hasta Japón

Me cuelgo con historias que no tienen fin

Y me preocupo por problemas sin solución.

Voy escuchando Dancing Moon

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Es un problema de actitud

Y ahora los dejo pensando con esta moraleja.

Ponete bien si no hay quien salte y no hay un cobre

Que de esta miel mejor que falte y no que sobre

Te da mil canciones de buena madera.

Cualquier estación para mi es primavera con vos

Pero cuando te vas...

Me dejás con la más dulce pena matándome adentro

Y un otoño vacío en el centro que sólo se llena

Con un poco más

De tu esencia en las venas.

Que algo tan lindo me haga mal es una pena

Me hace poner una de cal, veinte de arena

Me da mil canciones de buena madera.

Cualquier estación para mi es primavera con vos

Pero cuando te vas...

Me dejás...

Me dejás...

Su nana los miro con una sonrisa y los mando a dormir porque ya se había hecho tarde ,fueron a descansar sin saber lo que el destino les tenia preparado para mañana, sin duda seria una de las experiencias que cambiarían el rombo de sus vidas y sus planes….


End file.
